Hasta el otro mundo
by N. Hook
Summary: [OS] Héctor sursauta lorsqu'un bruit de validation surgit de la mécanique. Il leva précipitamment les yeux sans comprendre, prêt à déblatérer un mensonge pour éviter de se faire emmener par la sécurité. La réalité de la situation le percuta lorsqu'il remarqua que l'employé lui souriait d'un air avenant. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, il rentrait chez lui !


_Bonjour, je vous propose aujourd'hui une histoire relatant el Dia de los Muertos 2019 dans la famille Rivera : c'est de saison ! J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Hasta el otro mundo **

La foule impatiente bourdonnait autour de lui dans l'air étouffant de la fin d'après-midi. Son murmure assourdissant mugissait à ses oreilles et emplissait sa tête creuse. Il n'entendait ni les rires, ni les chants, ni les apostrophes enthousiastes que s'échangeaient les squelettes en tenue de soirée. Lentement, avec sa force inexorable, le flot ininterrompu de la file d'attente le poussait en avant.

Plus que trois, plus que deux, plus d'une personne avant son tour. Héctor avala difficilement sa salive, plus par habitude que par réelle nécessité. Comme chaque année, el D**í**a de los Muertos était une véritable angoisse. Arriverait-il à passer cette fois-ci ? Pourrait-il traverser l'immuable barrière de la Marigold Station qui se dressait entre lui et le monde des vivants ?

Déjà l'agent lui faisait signe de s'avancer. Ajustant nerveusement sa tenue, le squelette se plaça face à l'objectif de contrôle. Il se força à prendre une grande inspiration et à dégainer son plus beau sourire. S'il paraissait naturel, tout irait bien. C'est avec ce mantra en tête qu'il prit la pose et attendit son jugement.

La machine bourdonna un instant, fouillant dans son registre à la recherche de la _foto_ du mort. Les secondes s'égrenaient lentement, et chacune d'entre elles tombait comme un poids dans sa cage thoracique vide. Malgré lui, Héctor sentait peu à peu son air charmeur s'effriter au fur et à mesure que s'enfonçait en lui cette intime conviction : c'était trop beau, il ne passerait pas.

Il sursauta lorsqu'un bruit de validation surgit de la mécanique. Il leva précipitamment les yeux sans comprendre, prêt à déblatérer un mensonge pour éviter de se faire emmener par la sécurité. La réalité de la situation le percuta lorsqu'il remarqua que l'employé lui souriait d'un air avenant. Pour la deuxième année consécutive, il rentrait à Santa Cecilia !

Héctor bredouilla un salut, pris au dépourvu. L'agent lui rendit la politesse. Il était évident qu'il l'avait reconnu : après tout, le moindre commis de la gare le connaissait comme le fauteur de trouble qu'il avait été durant presque un siècle. A présent qu'il se présentait à la sécurité en toute légalité, la plupart se montraient presque amicaux envers lui.

Avec un soupir de soulagement le musicien s'extirpa de l'atmosphère surchauffée de la file d'attente et remonta la guitare qui glissait de son épaule. La foule s'espaçait significativement dès que le contrôle était passé. Face à lui, les familles se rassemblaient en petits groupes pour s'attendre les uns les autres avant de franchir le pont.

— Je t'avais bien dit que tout se passerait bien, nota Victoria en le rejoignant.

Héctor remarqua avec honte qu'il tordait encore son chapeau entre ses doigts, mettant à rude épreuve les brins de paille déjà usés. Sa petite-fille leva un sourcil alors qu'il se forçait à relâcher sa prise et à remettre son couvre-chef.

— Tu peux être certain que Miguel a mis ta _foto_ sur _la __ofrenda_, reprit-elle.

— Tu avais raison, _mija_, comme toujours.

Les lèvres de la jeune femme s'étirèrent imperceptiblement en un sourire indulgent. Ses mimiques étaient toujours subtiles mais sincères, tout comme ses mots de réconfort étaient détachés mais prévenants : Héctor avait appris à apprécier les unes et les autres à leur juste valeur. Il passa avec gratitude un bras autour de ses épaules, la serrant brièvement contre lui.

Une troupe de garnements bouscula soudainement leur ligne et propulsa Héctor vers les grilles. Un instant désorienté, il cligna des yeux, cherchant un visage connu, lorsqu'il sentit une main fine se glisser dans la sienne.

— Essaye de ne pas te perdre, _idiota_, chuchota à son oreille une voix mi amusée, mi agacée.

Héctor poussa un soupir de soulagement et serra délicatement ses phalanges sur les doigts de son épouse. Il se tourna vers Imelda, glissant son visage osseux dans son cou.

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu me fais tourner la tête, répondit-il à mi-voix en la couvant du regard.

Son épaisse chevelure était comme d'ordinaire serrée dans un complexe chignon orné de rubans, encadrant comme une auréole son visage si fier et si majestueux. Avec l'âge, une ou deux mèches avaient troqué leur noir d'ébène pour la douceur de l'argent : loin de la vieillir, ce bijou de la nature parait d'une rivière d'écume l'océan ténébreux de sa coiffure. Son crâne d'ivoire était chamarré de pétales d'améthystes qui soulignaient les yeux qu'elle roulait ostensiblement.

— Tu es encore plus belle qu'à notre mariage.

Elle lui ferma brusquement la bouche d'un baiser aussi inattendu que passionné, ce qui, elle l'avouait, restait son moyen préféré de l'empêcher de débiter de pareilles sottises. Quittant ses lèvres aussi subitement qu'elle les avait rejointes, elle commença à fendre fermement la foule.

— On n'a pas le temps ce soir pour tes bêtises, Héctor, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule. Dépêche-toi, les enfants vont attendre.

Son mari leva les mains en signe d'abandon, souriant malgré tout de l'heureuse tournure que prenait à présent ce genre de conversation.

Il rejoignit rapidement Coco qui l'attendait un peu plus loin avec son époux. A l'approche de son beau-père, Julio quitta poliment le bras de son femme pour laisser lui laisser ce privilège : il savait qu'il en avait été privé trop longtemps. Sensible à l'attention, Héctor rendit avec affection l'étreinte de sa fille avant de poser chaleureusement une main sur l'épaule trop basse de son gendre.

— Vous commencez la soirée avec nous ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Rosita et moi rendrons visite au reste de notre famille en fin de soirée.

— Ils ne voudraient pas rater le concert de nos petits-enfants, gloussa Coco en chamaillant l'énorme moustache de son époux.

— Ni les _tamales_ d'Elena, ajouta malicieusement Héctor.

Alors qu'il marquait un temps d'hésitation devant le pont de _cempasúchil_, Felipe le déséquilibra d'une légère bousculade. Il buta contre la cheville d'Oscar, malencontreusement oubliée sur son trajet ; son grand squelette mal attaché oscilla un instant pendant qu'il poussait une exclamation de surprise, et son pied se jeta en avant pour se rattraper de son mieux. Sa chaussure de cuir s'enfonça de quelques centimètres dans l'épaisse couche de pétales avant de lui donner un appui solide. En se relevant, Héctor lança un regard entendu à sa paire de beaux-frères qui regardaient chacun dans une direction différente en sifflotant : ils n'espéraient tout de même pas qu'il penserait à un accident tout à fait fortuit ?

Le chemin jusqu'à la maison des Rivera se déroula ensuite sans incident. A la traversée du cimetière, Imelda n'avait pu retenir un rictus satisfait en constatant que le mausolée de ce coyote d'Ernesto commençait à pâtir du manque d'entretien : les premières herbes envahissaient les jointures des marches et commençaient le long descellement de ses pierres jusqu'alors si bien ajustées.

— Ce _cabron_ n'a que ce qu'il mérite, jura-t-elle entre ses dents. Quand je pense qu'il ne t'a même pas enterré…

— Pas encore, Imelda, l'interrompit Héctor avec un froncement de sourcil. Tu sais que je ne veux plus que tu en parles.

Son épouse pinça les lèvres. Son mari détestait évoquer son ancien camarade, sa trahison, ses crimes. Il se contentait de taire le sujet, de l'esquiver jusqu'à effacer son existence, mais une telle plaie ne cicatrise pas dans le déni. Elle, en tout cas, n'oublierait jamais.

La nuit était tout à fait tombée à présent, mais la ville s'illuminait d'une myriade de bougies qui éclairaient les rues de leur flamme fantasmagorique. Leur lueur rousse éclairait les visages peinturlurés des vivants de reflets cuivrés. A leurs côtés, les morts détachaient nettement de l'ombre leurs silhouettes rachitiques nimbées d'or. Dans ce nuancier de charbon et de safran, les pétales de _cempasúchil_ abondaient et éclaboussaient de leur éclatante couleur toute la fête. Le kiosque de la _plazza_ surtout en était submergé. Les guirlandes cascadaient des colonnades, remontait en farandole, semaient leur pétales à tous les vents : ils dansaient dans l'atmosphère chargée de bruits, emportés par les souffles des instruments qui s'accordaient de toutes parts dans une allègre cacophonie. A perte de vue, les fleurs mordorées luisaient au contact des os nus. Elles fêtaient chaque pas qui rapprochait un peu plus les squelettes de leurs proches : une rue après l'autre, elles guidaient les Rivera jusqu'à la vieille cordonnerie familiale.

La cour de la maison était déjà en ébullition : sur le sol sablé jonché de _cempasúchil_, une grande table avait été dressée sur tréteaux pour accueillir les convives. Le monde se pressait autour des buffets de boisson en s'interpellant joyeusement. _Mamá_ Elena s'affairait autour de la nappe, apportant les plats, rectifiant les couverts, remplissant les verres.

— _Mija_, cria-t-elle à sa petite-fille, fait attention, tu vas renverser les carafes !

— Pourquoi je suis encore toute seule pour t'aider ? marmonna Rosa. C'est toujours les mêmes !

Abel était exempt du service : il surveillait très sérieusement les marmites à la cuisine avec sa tante Carmen. Benny et Manny manquaient aussi à l'appel : ils avaient chapardé une grande assiette de _Calaveras de Azucar_ qu'ils engloutissaient sous une table, rapidement rejoints par Oscar et Felipe. Leur grande sœur râlait à chaque aller-retour depuis la cuisine, pour la forme : en réalité elle piochait généreusement dans les friandises de ses frères pour acheter son silence. Au milieu de l'agitation, Enrique était agenouillé au sol et accompagnait Socorro qui essayait quelques pas avec une moue concentrée. Sautillant sur ses pattes, happant tout ce qui passait à portée de sa langue, Dante se faufilait entre les jambes de ce beau monde.

Après avoir salué les parents de Julio, Rosita et Franco qui n'avaient pas fait le voyage depuis la _Tierra de los Muertos_ en leur compagnie, Héctor se posta près de la grande porte pour accorder sa guitare. Malgré lui, ses yeux fouillaient tour à tour la rue et la cour de la maison sans trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Après quelques minutes, il revint se mêler aux discussions, mais il s'éloignait toujours sous divers prétextes pour naviguer de groupe en groupe la poursuite d'une idée fixe. Il finit par explorer discrètement la maison, sans trop s'éloigner des pièces qu'il connaissait : il commença par la cuisine, puis la salle de _la __ofrenda_, avant de procéder à un ratissage méticuleux de l'ensemble de l'enclos. Dépité, il finit par s'approcher de l'_alebrije _familial.

— Dante, tu n'as pas vu Miguel ?

Le chien le fixa un instant de ses gros yeux globuleux, la langue pendante et l'air comiquement concentré. Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes, et Héctor décourageait de jamais réussir à tirer quelque chose de cet animal lorsque celui-ci se mit tranquillement à trottiner en direction d'un bâtiment à l'écart. Il s'assura que le squelette le suivait avant de s'éloigner du brouhaha de la soirée. Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait, il semblait se faire plus silencieux : ses jappements s'espacèrent avant de céder tout à fait. Héctor, intimidé de s'enfoncer dans cette demeure familiale qu'il connaissait mal, se laissait guider sans bruit. A présent, le bruissement de la fête lui parvenait comme un murmure, un mugissement lointain, d'où se détachait parfois un éclat de rire.

Enfin, Dante s'était arrêté devant une porte. Le guide attendit que le musicien le rejoigne pour écarter doucement du museau le battant de bois et se faufiler dans la pièce. Intrigué, Héctor entra à sa suite.

Dès le seuil, une odeur âcre sautait à la gorge dans l'atmosphère lourde et viciée. La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, à présent rayée d'un trait de lumière qui filtrait depuis la porte. Peu à peu, les yeux s'habituaient au demi-jour qui filtrait de la fenêtre tirée de rideaux. Le long des murs, une série de meubles était alignée : on pouvait difficilement distinguer une armoire, un petit bureau et une chaise. Face à la porte, une commode entrouverte laissait échapper une cascade de vêtements qui ruisselait depuis le tiroir supérieur. Sur la droite, un lit était appuyé de tout son long contre la cloison. C'était là que s'était posté l'_alebrije_ avant d'enfoncer son museau humide dans les draps chiffonnés.

— Dante ? souffla une voix ensommeillée.

Le chien jappa doucement, comme pour bercer un enfant. Héctor s'avança et reconnu à grand peine Miguel, roulé dans ses couvertures. Celui-ci tendit la main et flatta les oreilles de l'animal.

— Il est quelle heure ? demanda-t-il, encore mal réveillé.

L'adolescent se dressa d'un coup en entendant la musique qui commençait dans la cour. Il jura entre ses dents en vérifiant sa montre.

— Ils ne m'ont pas réveillé !

Il envoya valser sa couette d'un geste ample et balança ses jambes hors du lit. Il prenait déjà son élan pour sauter sur ses pieds lorsqu'il se plia violemment en deux, les bras compressés autour de son abdomen. Il eut à peine le temps de tâtonner jusqu'au seau échoué près de sa tête de lit : il le saisit et le porta à sa bouche avant de rendre le contenu de son estomac. Aussitôt, une senteur acide monta du récipient alors que Miguel se tordait, secoué de violentes contractions qui partaient de son bas-ventre pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Ses borborygmes étaient coupés de râles rauques et de halètements sifflants qui retentissaient misérablement dans le silence ouaté de sa chambre.

Par instinct, Héctor s'était précipité pour soutenir l'enfant et porter son seau, mais son bras osseux traversa le corps moite du vivant comme un nuage de fumée. Le squelette resta un instant interloqué : il avait oublié que Miguel et lui n'étaient plus du même monde. Il s'assit, impuissant, sur le matelas près de son arrière-arrière-petit-fils.

À présent que ses yeux s'habituaient à l'obscurité, il remarquait peu à peu l'état pitoyable de l'adolescent. Ses traits, où les dernières rondeurs de l'enfance s'attardaient encore, étaient tirés de fatigue. Ses yeux agrandis par la fièvre brillaient comme les pupilles d'un chat sauvage, noyés dans sa peau pâle et luisante perlée de sueur. Couronnant son visage livide, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais s'amassaient en mèches grasses et collaient à ses tempes. Impossible de dire si l'enfant avait grandi depuis l'an passé tant il se contorsionnait autour de son seau : le récipient nauséabond semblait être la seule bouée tangible au milieu de sa chambre qui tournait devant ses yeux.

Enfin, la bassine glissa de ses doigts endoloris et retomba lourdement au sol. S'abandonnant au vertige qui refluait lentement, Miguel se rejeta sur son oreiller, un bras sur les yeux, avec un soupir épuisé. Couinant avec pitié, Dante lui léchait affectueusement les doigts couverts du sel de sa transpiration.

— _Pobre niño_, murmura Héctor. Tu m'as l'air dans un sale état.

Tout en en parlant, il avait attiré la chaise -tout du moins sa copie fantôme- auprès du lit. Après un instant de réflexion, il avait saisit les pattes de Dante et tâchait difficilement par leur intermédiaire de réarranger les draps, lorsque la porte de la chambre grinça.

— Miguelito, chuchota une voix inquiète, tout va bien ?

Le squelette s'était reculé précipitamment, honteux qu'on le surprenne à se débattre ainsi avec les couvertures par animal interposé ; heureusement, c'était un vivant qui découpait sa silhouette sur le seuil. Héctor cligna des yeux, ébloui, avant de reconnaître Luisa, la mère de Miguel. Bien qu'elle ne fasse pas partie de sa lignée directe, le musicien avait beaucoup d'affection pour la mère de ses arrières-arrières-petits-enfants : elle respirait la tendresse et la prévenance, deux qualités qu'il aimait à voir dans sa famille.

— _Mamá_, tu avais promis que tu me réveillerais...

La jeune femme vérifia le contenu du seau puis s'assit sur le lit de son fils. Sa main fraîche vint naturellement caresser son front brûlant pour l'apaiser alors qu'elle le berçait d'une voix douce.

— Je sais, mais tu avais besoin de dormir, Miguel. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

Elle l'encouragea à boire un peu de soda, retapa son oreiller, réarrangea son lit. Héctor l'observait avec une pointe de jalousie : si seulement lui aussi pouvait aider, et sans devoir employer une technique alambiquée à base de coussinet d'_alebrije_ ! Néanmoins, Miguel se débattait de son mieux : il voulait absolument se lever rejoindre la soirée malgré son état.

— Ils ont besoin de moi, pour la musique. On doit absolument jouer ! répétait-il comme une idée fixe.

Il parvint même à se lever de son lit avant de se rassoir, pris de vertige. A quelques pas, sur un cintre pendu à la porte de son armoire, son costume de _mariachi_ l'appelait désespérément.

— On organisera une autre représentation, _mijo_, proposa Luisa.

— Mais_el D__**í**__a __de los Muertos,_ c'est ce soir !

— Ce n'est pas grave, _chamaco_, on attendra l'an prochain, laissa échapper Héctor.

Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de parler, bien qu'il savait pertinemment qu'aucun des deux vivants ne l'entendait. Il ne pouvait pas rester inactif alors que son arrière-arrière-petit-fils se mettait dans un tel état pour lui faire plaisir. Miguel était trop obstiné pour son propre bien : même s'il aurait adoré entendre chanter son _pequeño __m__**ú**__sico_, cela ne valait pas le coup de tirer sur la corde.

— Miguel, reprit Luisa d'une voix posée, tu es malade. On sait que tu veux nous faire plaisir, mais on préfère encore te savoir au chaud sous la couette. Tu ne voudrais pas que _Mamá_ Elena te voit dans cet état ?

L'adolescent baissa la tête, mouché par la justesse des arguments. Cependant, son cœur têtu se révoltait contre la situation. C'était trop bête ! Un soir par an, sa famille le visitait, il le savait avec certitude. Plus encore, c'était seulement la deuxième fois que _Papá _Héctor revenait à la maison. Il préparait la fête depuis des semaines, il voulait que tout soit parfait, et voilà qu'il attrapait la mort le grand soir !

Luisa souriait avec indulgence : elle écoutait d'une oreille attentive cette exaspération couler et se tarir. Enfin, Miguel se rallongea de lui-même : il ne voulait pas retenir sa mère trop longtemps loin de la soirée. Alors qu'elle sortait, il la rappela.

— _Mamá_, tu peux mettre ça sur _la __ofrenda_, s'il te plaît ?

Il lui tendait une liasse de feuilles volantes qu'il avait tiré de sa table de nuit. Héctor s'approcha curieusement : il reconnut rapidement des partitions manuscrites couvertes d'annotations. Était-ce la programmation prévue pour la fête ? Avec une pointe de malice, le squelette s'empara de leur copies fantômes avant que la jeune femme ne quitte la pièce. Après tout, si c'était destiné à l'_ofrenda_, il ne faisait que prendre un peu d'avance.

Héctor revint à sa chaise et s'installa confortablement. Les partitions étalées sur les genoux, il veillait du coin de l'œil sur Miguel, qui poussait de gros soupirs exaspérés : il enrageait visiblement d'être cloué au lit. Peu à peu cependant, sa respiration s'apaisa. Au pied du sommier, Dante s'était allongé, le museau posé sur sa cuisse. Les yeux demi-clos, il se laissait bercer par ce souffle régulier. Par moment, le convalescent se crispait, recroquevillé autour de son ventre douloureux, avant de se détendre à nouveau.

Quand il n'accompagnait pas d'un flot de paroles affectueuses ces éclairs de souffrance, le squelette s'absorbait dans les pages noircies d'écriture. Visiblement, Miguel avait composé plusieurs chansons durant l'année. Ses progrès étaient incroyables, tant sur la rythmique que sur l'orchestration. L'an passé, bien qu'il ait écrit lui-même _Fierté Corazón_, c'était son professeur de guitare qui avait fait les arrangements pour Rosa et Abel : le jeune élève semblait avoir complété les autres voix seul cette fois-ci. Il avait par ailleurs adapté plusieurs morceaux connus pour le petit groupe familial, y compris des nouveautés des derniers mois. Une pointe de fierté aiguillonait le vieux compositeur alors que son doigt rachitique suivait les accords : dès l'instant où il l'avait vu sur scène, il avait su que son _chamaco_ avait la trempe d'un vrai musicien.

Une chanson attira plus particulièrement son attention : en marge du titre « _La homiga_ », la mention « _Mamá_ Imelda » était griffonnée en pâte de mouche. Il parcourut rapidement la partition avant de laisser échapper un petit rire enchanté. Les paroles avaient visiblement été écrites pour qu'à terme son épouse les interprète elle-même : le rythme lent de la balade, qui parlait de la fondation de la cordonnerie familiale, offrait une grande amplitude de notes, si chères au timbre puissant de la matriarche. Il étendit la main vers sa guitare qu'il avait appuyée contre le mur. Si Miguel leur donnait ces morceaux en _ofrendas_, c'était sûrement parce qu'il souhaitait que ses ancêtres les entendent sans attendre l'année suivante. En d'autre terme, en tant que seul guitariste de la famille, Héctor avait intérêt à se mettre au travail pour les apprendre !

Ses doigts osseux trouvèrent naturellement leur place sur le manche laqué de son instrument. Avec l'expérience, le musicien avait une idée précise d'une mélodie dès qu'il la lisait sur le papier : elle se déroulait d'elle-même dans sa tête à la lecture de la partition avec son rythme et ses tonalités. Il n'avait qu'à ouvrir les vannes de son imagination pour que la musique naisse entre ses mains. Cette faculté acquise à force de pratique et de persévérance ne remplaçait évidemment pas tout le travail nécessaire pour interpréter à la perfection un morceau, comme la maîtrise des doigtés difficiles ou la finesse des nuances ; cependant elle suffisait pour déchiffrer rapidement une partition et jouer dans la foulée.

Les premiers accords, si doux qu'ils semblaient émerger d'eux-mêmes du silence, dépassaient à peine l'ouverture de la caisse de résonance avant de s'éteindre. Cette musique intimiste avait fait dresser les oreilles de Dante, qui avait relevé sa tête pour écouter avec application. Les phrases musicales suivantes prenaient de la profondeur et faisaient vibrer leurs graves dans l'atmosphère lourde de la chambre. La mélodie, si nette qu'on pouvait en deviner les paroles, se dessinait langoureusement et déroulait sa longue phrase qui dansait depuis la guitare jusqu'au lit. Héctor s'appliquait sur le premier refrain lorsqu'une deuxième voix vint doubler celle de l'instrument.

Surpris, le squelette arrêta net sa prestation. Emporté par son déchiffrage, il n'avait pas remarqué que l'état de Miguel s'était amélioré. L'adolescent avait enfin pu basculer sur le dos : son abdomen le faisait visiblement moins souffrir. La fièvre semblait être tombée : si ses cheveux restaient humides, son front gras était sec. Il se reposait dans les draps tirés, les yeux clos, souriant à ses pensées, et chantonnait à mi-voix l'air de la chanson, comme absent.

Héctor regardait stupidement sa guitare. Était-ce possible que Miguel l'ait entendu ? Il savait pertinemment que cette hypothèse n'était pas envisageable, mais la coïncidence suscitait l'étonnement. Après un instant d'hésitation, le squelette pinça à nouveau les cordes de son instrument et esquissa l'introduction d'un autre morceau. Évidemment, Miguel se taisait ; il était stupide d'avoir pu penser que son expérience fonctionnerait. Il allait laisser mourir sa chanson lorsqu'à sa grande surprise, l'adolescent reprit le thème à nouveau.

Le musicien s'était lentement levé de sa chaise, bouche bée. Il chercha le regard de l'_alebrije_, qui le dévisageait de son grand sourire idiot à la langue pendante. Pendant quelques minutes, Héctor regarda alternativement le chien et l'enfant, incapable de réagir, avant qu'il ne réprime un cri de joie qui secoua toute sa vieille carcasse au risque de collapser ses os. D'une façon ou d'une autre, Miguel l'entendait !

Dansant d'un pied sur l'autre d'excitation, il entama _Un poco loco_. Il avait toujours aimé cette chanson, mais elle avait pris une valeur toute particulière depuis l'interprétation qu'il en avait faite au côté de Miguelito. Elle signait son grand retour non seulement sur scène mais aussi dans sa famille ; par ailleurs, elle marquait également le début de la carrière de son protégé. La queue de Dante battait la mesure, tandis que le sourire du malade s'élargissait en fredonnant la mélodie.

— Héctor !

Le squelette sursauta, ratant son accord. Par un réflexe aussi enfantin qu'inutile, il se tourna vers la porte en cachant la guitare dans son dos. Sur le seuil, Imelda le fixait, abasourdie.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vois bien que le petit est malade !

Héctor bredouillait une excuse en tentant un sourire comme un enfant pincé à faire une bêtise. Son regard s'arrêta sur la chaise où gisaient les partitions qu'il avait chipées : à défaut d'une meilleure idée, il s'assit dessus en faisant mine de poser sa guitare.

— J'étais venu veiller Miguel, mais je crois que j'ai découvert quelque chose.

Son épouse l'écoutait, les bras croisés, un sourcil levé. Elle n'avait jamais entendu de cas semblable, mais elle devait reconnaître que jusqu'à très récemment elle refusait d'écouter toute anecdote touchant de près ou de loin à la musique. Par ailleurs, il était possible que seul Miguel ait la faculté d'être influencé par une chanson fantôme en raison de son séjour sur la _Tierra de los Muertos_. Elle finit par soupirer avec indulgence : elle pouvait comprendre l'enthousiasme de son mari si son hypothèse se vérifiait.

— En tout cas, les invités commencent à se demander où tu es passé, lança-t-elle.

Héctor frotta son coude gauche, une vieille habitude quand il était embarrassé. Son regard dériva vers le lit où Miguel s'agitait, sujet à un nouveau pic de fièvre.

— Si tu savais comme il regrette de ne pas pouvoir participer… commença-t-il. Je veux dire, _el __Dia de los Muertos _se passe en famille. C'est dommage de le laisser seul.

Imelda se glissa derrière lui et passa ses bras autour de ses épaules. Son menton pointu vint se poser sur le sommet du crâne de son époux : son regard toujours si franc s'était adouci lorsqu'elle l'avait posé sur son arrière-arrière-petit-fils. Elle souriait, chatouillée par un souvenir : de son vivant, Héctor passait ses nuit à veiller sa fille lorsqu'elle était malade, quand bien même il avait travaillé toute la journée aux champs et devrait y retourner au point du jour. Il dut deviner ses pensées, car il les compléta.

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de m'occuper de vous, surtout quand vous étiez malade. Je ne l'ai presque jamais fait de ma vie.

Il faillit corriger pour mentionner les nombreuses fins de vie qu'il avait accompagné à Shanty Town, mais il se retint de justesse. Il n'aimait pas rappeler à son épouse les années misérables qu'il avait vécu aux confins de la citée.

— Ca fait parti des choses que j'aimerais rattraper, murmura-t-il.

Il sentit un baiser se poser dans sa tignasse en bataille. Il serra les phalanges des mains délicates de sa femme avant de les porter à ses lèvres. Imelda finit par capituler : elle ne pouvait reprocher à son époux d'essayer de pallier à ses années de privation, surtout qu'elle avait une grande part de responsabilité dans son exclusion. Au fond d'elle, elle aurait aimé partager ce moment avec lui. Après tout, elle aussi avait manqué ces instants privilégiés d'une vie de couple. Cependant, ses devoirs de maîtresse de maison l'appelaient : elle ne pouvait pas abandonner le reste de sa famille pour privilégier l'un ou l'autre de ses membres. Elle se détacha à regret de son étreinte.

— Ne reste pas trop longtemps, lui ordonna-t-elle tendrement. Ne m'oblige pas à envoyer Rosita s'occuper de Miguel pour que tu viennes profiter de la fête.

Héctor acquiesça, reconnaissant. Il suivit un instant des yeux la silhouette qui s'éloignait, suivie de Dante, avant de se pencher au chevet du malade. Celui-ci était à présent couché en chien de fusil, enroulé autour de son abdomen : visiblement, les spasmes avaient repris. Ses lèvres craquelées laissaient échapper son souffle court et haché, parfois interrompu d'une apnée lorsqu'un pic de douleur le submergeait.

Le coeur serré, le squelette s'empara de sa guitare : au moins il n'était plus totalement impuissant. Si vraiment sa musique avait une influence sur Miguel, à défaut de le toucher il pouvait au moins essayer de l'apaiser. Il choisit soigneusement une balade paisible et allait pincer la première corde lorsqu'il se souvint brusquement qu'il était toujours assis sur les partitions de Miguel. Il laissa échapper un sourire : ses anciennes habitudes de _vagabundo_ avaient la vie dure.

Le ciel pâlissait lentement au-dessus de leurs têtes alors que les Rivera se pressaient dans les rues désertes de Santa-Cecilia : l'aube ne tarderait pas à poindre et ils devaient traverser le pont avant les premiers rayons du soleil. Il avait fallu arracher Rosita au chevet du pauvre Miguel qui avait décliné au fil des heures. Heureusement, Enrique l'avait conduit à l'hôpital dès le point du jour. Héctor se retournait fréquemment, guettant dans les routes, se demandant si son _chamaco_ était déjà arrivé à destination. Imelda finit par lever les yeux au ciel, agacée ; déjà à l'époque, son mari avait tendance à paniquer au moindre rhume qui gardait sa fille au lit.

— Ca ira bien, Héctor, répéta-t-elle avec insistance.

Rappelé à l'ordre, le squelette reprit sa marche, la tête basse. C'était plus fort que lui : il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le pire. A son époque, la mortalité infantile avait fait des ravage parmi ses camarades, et parfois une simple gastro entérite pouvait avoir une issue aussi rapide que fatale.

— La médecine a beaucoup évolué, tu sais, ajouta Socorro en prenant son bras.

Le squelette sourit honteusement à sa fille : depuis qu'il lui avait confié ses craintes, elle s'échinait à le rassurer. Une autre consolation lui réchauffait le cœur : entre ses mains, il serrait un paquet de lettres à son nom. Depuis deux ans, Miguel avait prit l'habitude de lui écrire régulièrement et déposait cette correspondance à sens unique sur l'_ofrenda_ lors du _D__**í**__a __de los Muertos_. Cela avait été une vraie surprise l'an passé, et depuis Héctor trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de dévorer son courrier. Après tant de décennies d'isolement, il éprouvait un vrai régal à lire ces lettres dès le lendemain de la fête : il déroulait les mois, page après page, partageait la vie de cette famille dont il était le patriarche. Son plaisir le plus vif consistait à assister à la lente maturation musicale de son descendant : ses premières représentations, ses premiers succès, ses premiers échecs. Soigneusement pliées contre les enveloppes, il emportait les partitions de son petit _m__**ú**__sico_ : il apprendrait ses morceaux avec application pour les interpréter à ses côtés à la première occasion.

Les jours suivants, malgré les craintes d'Héctor, Miguel ne débarqua pas à la Marigold Station pour s'installer définitivement dans la _Tierra de los Muertos_. A son grand soulagement, il ne revit son arrière-arrière-petit-fils qu'un an plus tard, au _D__**í**__a __de los Muertos_ suivant. Sa première lettre, lue le lendemain matin, lui révéla enfin le fin mot de l'histoire.

* * *

2 Novembre 2019, Hôpital de Santa-Cecilia

_Holà Papá _Héctor,

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop d'avoir été absent avant-hier pour el _D__**í**__a __de los Muertos_. J'ai une bonne excuse : j'ai été opéré ! Ne t'inquiète pas, rien de grave, juste une appendicite. Ca va beaucoup mieux maintenant. Abuela a même essayé de me faire passer des _panés de Muerto_ en cachette des médecins !

Il paraît que la soirée a été géniale, même sans musique. Rosa m'a fait un rapport détaillé. Tant mieux ! Cette année, on t'avait préparé des _enchilladas_ pour ton _ofrenda_, ce sont mes préférés. Si tu les as aimés, _Mamá_ Coco pourra t'en faire, c'est elle qui a appris la recette à Abuela.

Tu as vu comment Socorro a grandi ? Elle marche toute seule maintenant et elle danse déjà quand on met de la musique. J'adore jouer pour elle. J'aimerais bien lui écrire une chanson mais ce n'est jamais aussi bon que « _Recuerdame_ ».

D'ailleurs, _Mamá _a dû poser sur l'_ofrenda_ un tas de partitions qu'on devait jouer pendant la soirée. J'aurais voulu que tu les entendes, mais tant pis ! Tu verras, il y en a quelques-unes que j'ai écrite moi-même. Finalement, je trouve que c'est une bonne idée de te donner les partitions : comme ça si tu veux jouer mes morceaux tu n'es pas obligé de les retrouver à l'oreille. Je compte sur toi pour que_ Mamá_ Imelda chante « _La Hormiga_ », je l'ai composée pour elle !

J'ai vraiment hâte d'être l'an prochain. Cette fois je serai là.

_Te lo prometo_.

Miguel

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu cette histoire. S'il vous prend la fantaisie de me laisser une review, j'y répondrais avec plaisir par MP. A bientôt !_


End file.
